


Tar in His Veins

by Mintea_in_Space



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice the musical - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Implied Suicide Attempt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other, Suicide, Tw implied suicide attempt, implied emotional abuse, implied self harm, it will get better, like a lot, no beetlebabes, possible Beetlelands, tw blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintea_in_Space/pseuds/Mintea_in_Space
Summary: It’s been a year. A year since Beetlejuice came into Lydia’s life. And she’s heard nothing from him.She gets a surprise, and finally sees her old friend again.But not like this.This isn’t what she wanted.
Relationships: Barbara Maitland/Adam Maitland/Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Barbara Maitland/Adam Maitland, Beetlelands - Relationship - Relationship, Goldenrat - Relationship
Comments: 32
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Hi! This is my first time posting here! So, this might look a little weird! If anyone has any helpful tips I’m all ears!  
> This fic is something I’ve been toying with, and finally wrote down. I’m still writing, so uh, we'll see where this thing goes!

Lydia Deetz stood on the sidewalk. It had been a year, an entire year, since the events she fondly called the Juicening. And life was good! She had started school, and made friends just as strange as she was. Her grades were high, and she loved her teachers.  
There were a few boring classes, but there always are. 

And she loved her family. Her ghost mom and dad, her step mom, and her dad. They were happy. She was happy. And although she still wore black, her heart was lighter. And so she stood, face turned to the sun, and smiled. 

And then she thought about him.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss him. He was sporadic, funny, and listened to her when no one else would. It would be a complete lie if she said she never thought about summoning him.

But....

He had said he was going on a journey.

_What was it he called it? A spirit quest?_  
To find his dad. Frowning Lydia recalled that moment, remembering that even as he said the words, she knew he didn’t believe them. That he just needed an excuse to leave. Because why would he want to stay?

Maybe he wanted to make an entrance, he did love his theatrics. Or maybe he was busy! Surely if he wanted to come back he would have already, right? He was probably living it up in the netherworld, fucking with people and making crude comments and-

And sickening _thwap_ broke through her thoughts.  
The sound of a wet body hitting the sidewalk.

Lydia froze. 

It was broad daylight in butt fuck Connecticut.  
These things didn’t just happen. In fact, they never happened. And Lydia kept telling herself this, telling herself she imagined it, knowing that she hadn’t, even before she turned around.

And then she screamed.

The first thing Lydia noticed was his hair. 

Shock white.  
Deadly white

And the sickening streaks of yellow. She had never seen white before but she knew what that yellow meant.

Self-loathing.

The second thing she noticed was the black.

She told herself it looked like muck, or tar, knowing that it wasn’t.

Knowing that it was blood.

Lydia fell to her knees. Choking back a sob, she flipped her bffff forever on his back. 

His eyes were open, thank whatever god was up there, but they were vacant. Staring at nothing. And more black. It dropped down his chin, covered his chest. The once striped jacket now the color of tar. 

“Beej come on,” she shook him gently. “Come on say something please. Beej! BEEJ!!”

Hands clutching his collar, she cried.

“Please say something. _Anything._ ”

Nothing.

Shaking, she pulled his head onto her lap, cradling it. She yanked her phone out of her pocket. And called the one number she knew could help her.

“Lydia!” Delia’s cheery voice broke through the phone.  
“How are you hun? You’re heading home now right? Did you want me to pick y-“

A strangled sob burst from the girl’s throat.

“Mom.”  
All movement on the other side of the phone stopped.  
“Lydia.” It was said with barely contained panic.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I- I”

And the flood gates broke.

“Mom there’s black! It’s everywhere and I can’t stop it and he won’t talk to me Mom it’s everywhere he’s gonna die and it’s everywhere and I can’t get him to say anything and I can’t move him by myself and he’s gonna die!”

“Lydia. Where are you?”

Lydia scrubbed at her eyes, and looked at the street sign.  
“Off blackberry and hazel.”

“Listen to me. Don’t move. I’ll be there in two minutes.”

Delia’s car screeched to a stop next to the side walk. Practically flinging herself out of the car, she fell to her knees and grabbed her step daughter’s shoulders.

She looked horrible. 

There was black covering her hands, and her lap, and a streak of it across her cheek.

She didn’t even see him at first, too focused on ‘my daughter’ to even look for him. But when she noticed that Lydia was fine, she frantically searched the side walk.  
Finally, he shimmered into view like a mirage and

“HOLY SHIT!”

She didn’t remember much about the demon that terrorized her and her family, but she knew that this was bad. The black blood seemed to just, keep coming. Even as it pooled around him and Lydia. And his hair.

Wasn’t it red before? Or green?

A strangled sound forcing its way out of Lydia’s mouth made her snap her eyes back to her daughter’s face.

“Mom. I can’t move him. I can’t do it my self I-“

“Shhh.”

Delia stood, and pulled a blanket from the trunk of her car.

“Help me get this under him, and then we can lift together all right?”

Lydia nodded. 

Delia thought her heart was about to explode. As calm as she was on the outside, she was absolutely panicking on the inside. Her ears were ringing, and she barely registered Lydia rolling him onto the blanket. 

The two girls hoisted the demon into the back seat of the car, and Lydia crawled in after him. Placing his head on her lap, she began running her fingers through his hair. Muttering. Whispering words that Delia couldn’t hear. 

Climbing back behind the wheel, Delia Deetz proceeded to break just about every traffic law known to man.

The Maitlands were simply sitting in the attic, enjoying the peaceful day and each other’s company. Adam had begun making a model of the town, and he and Barb were softly talking about the dimensions of the hardware store. 

All was calm.

Until the sound of screeching tires and the front door slamming open abruptly silenced them both.

“ADAM BABARA WE’RE GONNA NEED YOUR HELP IN A MINUTE!”

Delia’s voice screamed through the house, panic in her voice evident.

The two ghosts looked at each other, fear dawning on their faces, and raced down the stairs to the living room.

Adam yelped. Barbara let out a strangled gasp and grabbed her husband’s arm. 

Beetlejuice was laid out on their couch. 

And he didn’t look good.

Lydia still had his head in her lap, stroking his hair and quietly sobbing. Delia was flitting through the house, and when she passed by they could hear her muttering to herself, grabbing crystals and bottles. Barbara moving first, taking Adam with her. 

“Lydia, sweetheart. What _happened?_ ”

“He just fell,” she croaked. “Right on the sidewalk. Ghost mom he’s not answering me and he’s bleeding and I can’t make him stop and-“

The ghost wrapped her arms around the girl.

“Whatever this is, we’re going to figure out. I’m sure that Delia has a book, or something that can help. Or maybe you do? We’ll find it if we have one, Lydia he’s going to be okay.”

The goth shook her head.

“He’s not though! He’s not.. he’s going to be really dead and it’ll be my fault again and-“

This time Adam moved, gently cradling her face in his hands.

“Lydia. Listen to me. He will be okay. We are going to help him. I swear. He’s going to be okay.”

He was trying to convince himself as much as he was Lydia.  
Beetlejuice never looked so...

Dead. 

His face was pale, and those eyes that always glittered with mischief were dull. Even his hair looked bland. Faded almost. The hands that would twitch with excitement. The mouth that always had a toothy grin.

It was all gone. 

The demon couldn’t have been more still.

It was so... not Beetlejuice. 

“OKAY!”

Delia burst back into the room, a book in one hand and a bowl of crystals and vials in the other.

“Okay! I’m going to try a healing spell. I don’t know if it will work, this is human stuff for humans and it might not work for demons and-“

Barb put a steady hand on the frazzled woman’s shoulder.

“Right. Okay. This is the best I can do. First, he needs a little first aid.”

If the mood had been lighter, Lydia would have rolled her eyes. As it was, however, she snapped to attention.

“Lydia, I need you to get his jacket off and press it to the wound.” Adam leaned over and helped the teen, carefully maneuvering him out of the jacket. 

“Okay. Okay. Uh, Barbara, I need you to place these quartz’s in a circle around the couch, and then you and Adam need to stand back please.”

Barbara did as was asked, then gently pulled Adam with her out of the circle. 

Delia took one of the vials, and made a circle, connecting each of the stones Barbara had placed.

And now for the hard part.

“Lydia,” she began to worry her bottom lip.

“Lydia I need you to come out of the circle.”  
At that the teen snapped her head to glare at her step mom.

“I’m not. Leaving him.”

It was said through gritted teeth, rage and fear simmering under the surface.

“Lydia, have you properly summoned him yet?” 

She blanched.

“No, I, I didn’t think of it.”

Delia sighed.

“Then I need you out of the circle. I need to bring him into the world of the living, I think, in order for this to work. And I don’t know if he’ll be in control, or what will happen.”

Lydia stares back at the demon in her lap, then let out a shaky breath. 

“Only if you let me say it.”

With a nod from Delia, she gently placed his head on the couch, and stood.

As she brushed past Delia, she muttered,

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

_Me too honey. Me too._

“Lydia, you can say his name now.”

The name tumbled out of her so fast it was almost a blur.

“BEETLEJUICE BEETLEJUICE BEETLEJUICE!!”

And hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!  
> This is were the whole suicide tag comes into play. So please proceed with caution.

An inhuman scream ripped through the living room.  
Delia had to grab Lydia’s arm to keep her from running back into the circle.

The demon writhed, screaming and sobbing, his back arching off of the couch.

And the blood.

More of it seemed to pour from him like a fountain as he howled. 

Delia began chanting the words on the page.  
The crystals seemed to glow, and the powder on the floor lit up. All while Beetlejuice made noises that no human ever could.

Lydia clamped her hands over her ears, sobbing, crying out. 

That was her _friend_ dammit!

And she couldn’t do anything!!

Her will almost broke when he screeched the first word he’d said since she found him.

“LYDIA!!”

She couldn’t do it. She shoved her face into Barbara arms. She couldn’t watch him suffering anymore. She couldn’t. Barb clutched the teen, feeling her shake with fear and sobs. 

After what felt like years of pain and hurt, Delia finished the spell.

All was quiet.  
Delia let out a shaky breath and collapsed into a kitchen chair. Lydia ripped her face from Barb, and ran to him. 

He still looked like shit.

But. She could just barely see his chest rise and fall with weak breaths. His face was pinched in agony, although it was slowly smoothing out. 

Lydia put a hand on his cheek.

“Beej?”

And his eyes snapped open.

His hair rippled, first blue, purple, and finally starch white. 

“NononononoNONONONONONO!”

He scrambled at his chest.

“I WAS THERE I WAS ALMOST THERE NO WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!”

Lydia could see the whites of his eyes as they rolled in his head. It was like a cornered animal, he radiated fear.

She flailed, finally grabbing one of his wild hands and squeezing it. She couldn’t help the tears that welled in her eyes.

“It’s okay! Look Beej you’re alright! You’re okay! And look you’re home! We took care of you! You’re okay!-“

“IM NOT SUPPOSED TO BE!”

Again the room fell silent. 

Beetlejuice’s hair melted into purple and that sickly yellow.

“I’m-“ a sob. “I’m not supposed to be okay! I was supposed to be gone so you never had to worry about me coming back! And so I couldn’t be stupid and selfish and give in and come back because I know if I do I’ll just ruin everything again, and I can’t hurt you again Lyds I can’t do it, I can’t bare the thought of-“

His rambling cut off. Wrenching his hand from her grasp he scrabbled at his jacket, muttering.

“Where is it is it still here please let it still be here.”

Lydia’s heart froze when he pulled it from his pocket, a grin on his face that looked strangled and wrong.

It was a knife. A nasty one. It looked to be carved from some kind of gem or crystal, and the edge glittered wickedly. 

And the black ooze that dripped from it put ice into the hearts of everyone.

“See! I can fix this! It’ll be fine! I’ll just put right here and no one will ever have to worry about the horrible no good useless-“

Again he broke. Choking back sobs.

The knife clattered to the floor as Beetlejuice clutched himself. Of course. He couldn’t do it. 

Juno always said he was too chicken shit, and it was a spur of the moment decision that actually made it do it in the first place. He couldn’t do it again. And now they brought him back. 

Why?!?  
Why did they even bother?!?

Thoughts spiraled into panic and confusion. Why would they even bring him back? He was nothing but trouble, a horrible blemish on their lives. He did nothing but ruin and destroy and mangle, it’s the only thing he was good at. 

And they saved him. 

He barely registered that he dropped the wicked thing.

It didn’t matter anyway.  
He couldn’t do it himself, at least not again, so why-

Again, the grin that looked wrong spread across his face.

Blue replaced the white in his hair, and that sickly yellow burned against it.

And when he opened his mouth the mangled laugher that came out sent goosebumps across the living residents’ skin. It was desperate and choked and awful.

“I get it! Ha! HaahhHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

The family looked on in horror.

“He’s lost it.”  
Delia whispered.

“I GET IT NOW!”  
Flying from the couch, he landed on his feet, and snatched up the knife.

“I REALLY GET IT! YOU WANTED TO DO IT YOURSELF RIGHT? FINE! I CAN DO THAT!”

And Lydia found the hilt of the wicked thing shoved into her hands.

“I get it!! I really do! Go ahead! FINISH ME!”

She just trembled, tears rolling down her cheeks, heart twisted in knots.

“Ohhhhh come on Lyds! I know you have it in ya! Ya did it before! Come on now don’t make me beg for it, I will!! JUST DO IT”

She shook hear head, sobs finally starting to break free.

She howled when he landed on his knees.  
Thrusting the blade against his chest, he held her hands in place. And he completely changed, whispering now.

“Lydia please I’m begging you. Please. I don’t care how you do it just please stop making me wait for it I can’t handle the suspense Lyds. Please just-“

“ERGAAAAA”  
With a animalistic howl, Lydia yanked her hands from his grip and threw the knife on the ground.  
“I WON’T I JUST GOT YOU BACK!! I CANT LOSE YOU!! I WON’T DO IT!!”

And she sunk to her knees, head bowed as she cried.

“Why do you want me to hurt you?!”

Grinning that awful, broken grin, the demon just snatched the knife and turned to the Maitlands.

“You then! Come on Babs! I know hot stuff doesn’t have it in him, he couldn’t hurt a fly but you? Come on! I know you have the guts to do it!”

Barb barely managed to catch it when he tossed it towards her.

“I-“

His face twisted in a sneer. 

“Do I need to remind you? Come on. It hasn’t even been that long up here!!”

Steeling herself, Barb shook her head. With a clatter she dropped the knife to the floor.

“I won’t.”

Beetlejuice sighed.  
“Okay where do I start? So, I molested both of you, killed at least one person, tried to have you exorcised, married Lydia, uuuh, Oh! Trapped you in the attic! And totally jacked up the house! Come on that’s gotta be enough to make you wanna stab me right? Please?”

Turning, she kicked the knife as far away from him as possible.

Then she marched up to the demon and shoved her finger in his chest.

“YOU”

Another shove.

“DON’T”

Shove.

“GET. TO DO THAT.”

She snarled.

“WE BROUGHT YOU BACK BECAUSE WE CARE ABOUT YOU DIPSHIT! WE AREN’T GOING TO EVER GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN IF WE CAN HELP IT! EVER! SO YOU SIT YOUR ASS DOWN, AND HUG LYDIA FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK!”

Stunned, Beetlejuice simply opened and  
closed his mouth. 

That was when he really saw everyone. 

Lydia was still shaking on the floor, Adam had a white knuckled grip on a kitchen chair, Delia was pale and breathing heavily in another kitchen chair, and Barb was steaming, face red with anger and unshed tears. 

Both Adam and Delia looked like they were going to be sick.

That sickly yellow that Lydia hated spread, and covered Beetlejuice’s head.

“I-I just-“

He felt like he wasn’t in control of his body, he felt himself lower to the floor. He trembled. Self loathing finally taking over completely.

“I don’t wanna hurt you anymore.”

And with that the tension shattered.

Lydia launched herself into his arms, Adam and Barbara kneeling to wrap their arms around him. Delia hesitated, but joined them on the floor.

They stayed like that for a while. All of them crying and leaning on one another. 

And they kept Beetlejuice there with them. Just holding him. 

Eventually, he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles Deetz was fairly certain nothing could surprise him anymore. He was used to coming home and the garage being turned into a haunted house, or coming home to wood dust and glitter all over the floor, or crystals everywhere for ‘cleansing’ as Delia called it. He just. Didn’t startle easily. 

Especially after he came into their lives. 

But silence was usually a bad sign.

Pulling into the driveway, Charles took note of the tire tracks from Delia’s car, what looked like some sort of black paint spattered across the driveway, and leading all the way to the door. 

That didn’t bother him as much as the silence did. 

The Deetz-Maitland house was never quiet. 

There was always music, people singing, or the thumps of Lydia’s boots or soft tinkling of Delia’s jewelry. 

But today there was nothing.

His hands definitely weren’t sweating.

He had steeled himself for a number of things.  
He put his hand on the doorknob, took a shaky breath, and threw the door open. 

He wasn’t ready for what he saw.

It looked like a bomb had gone off.

The same black stuff was everywhere, all over the floor and covering the couch. Crystals were scattered, and some kind of powder was strewn about on the floor. 

And in the middle of it all was his family. 

They were asleep. On the floor. In a pile.

Charles had prepared for a mess, but, his family huddled like they’d never see each other again wasn’t even on his radar.

Sighing, he closed the door quietly behind him, and took off his coat and shoes. 

That was when he heard the whimper.

It was so low, that if the house had t been dead quiet he wouldn’t have heard it. 

Turning back to face the family pile, he checked their faces for any sign of distress. When he found none, he shrugged it off and began to walk into the kitchen.

And someone whimpered again.

After staring at the pile, Charles took a few steps back. Gently, he moved Delia out of the way first, as she had just, draped herself over the top. Then came the Maitlands, and that’s when he saw him.

That demon was in his house. 

And he looked awful.

Lydia had a death grip on his shirt, and was curled in his lap.

And Beetlejuice met his eyes.

Charles didn’t know the demon could look so sorrowful. His hair was this, putrid yellow, with shocks of blue and purple. The demon sniffed.

“I-uh. I can go. I promise I can go and you’ll never have to see me again. The stupid knife didn’t work and, well like mom always said, I’m to much of a spineless bastard to try it again.”

Beetlejuice stood, cradling Lydia like a precious treasure.

“I just, made everything bad. Like I usually do and-“

He stopped, let out shaky breath, and continued.

“God I’m sorry Chuck. I made everyone miserable and- well. I should just go, and leave you all to your happily ever after.”

He made to hand Lydia to him, but Charles lifted a hand and stopped him.

“I really hope you’re not just going to leave.”  
He questioned.  
“Lydia really missed you. She never said it, but I could always tell when she was thinking of you. She would get this little smirk on her face.”

Charles placed a hand on the demon’s shoulder, and he looked up startled.

“Please stay. At least until they all wake up. Then we can all talk. As a family.”

Beetlejuice just stood in shock.  
He wanted him to stay? For real?

A sour chuckle.  
“Chuck I don’t think they want to see me anymore. I really, put em through the ringer today and-“  
Again he was interrupted by Charles.

“You are staying until everyone is awake. Please. For Lydia.”

The demon swayed on his feet, thinking, when Lydia shifted in his arms. She nosed further into his shirt, then stilled. And that was all the convincing he needed.

“At least let me clean up. And maybe, a spare shirt would be wonderful.” Beetlejuice smiled. “I don’t suppose you know where Adam keeps his shirts ey big guy?” He joked.

Charles shook his head, but couldn’t hide the grin on his face.

“If you want to clean this mess I won’t stop you, but I’m not giving you one of Adam’s shirts.”

Shrugging, the demon attempted a light smile.

“Ah well. I suppose I’ll survive.” He whispered.  
Charles nodded and headed up the stairs to find something he could wear.  
‘That man needs a shirt and a pair of sweatpants’ he thought to himself.

Turning back to the mess in the living room, the demon sighed. It took some maneuvering, as he still couldn’t put Lydia down (that couch was disgusting, he wasn’t gonna leave her there) but eventually he snapped his fingers, and the black blood disappeared. The crystals floated up in a row and one by one clinked back into the bowl. With one final wave of his hand, the powder swirled and funneled back into the right bottle. He hoped. He was pretty sure.

Maybe.

A slow exhale, and he placed his best friend on the now pristine couch, and then stood awkwardly. 

Shuffling from foot to foot, picking at his nails and hands twitching. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. He didn’t even want to know what color it was, probably something awful. Stupid hair, always giving him away. 

But it didn’t matter now he supposed. 

Everyone was asleep. 

And Lydia. 

He leaned over the back of the couch, and tucked a curl of hair behind her ear. Her chest rose and fell, face at peace.

All he ever wanted was to protect her. His best friend. He never had siblings, but judging by what he knew, she was like a sister to him. 

And he had missed her. 

He had to stop himself so many times. Far too often he thought about popping into the living world to see her but. He knew he was bad. And the thing was, he hadn’t cared before. He had never cared about someone before. But this 15 year old managed to worm her way into his undead heart in just a few days. 

He loved her. Platonically of course! But still. He loved his little sister. 

‘This kid is gonna kill me’  
Was when Charles came back downstairs, a ratty shirt with skeleton holding a spine, with the words “I got your back!!” In white print, and a pair of grey sweatpants.

“I’m sorry Mr. Juice I-“

The demon smiled.

“Please, uh, Bj or Beej is fine.”

Nodding, Charles began again.

“I’m sorry Bj but, I wasn’t exactly sure what size you were so I just guessed. The shirt should fit, but if the pants are too big you can just use the drawstring. The bathroom is right over there if you want to change.”

Charles handed Beej the clothing, and noticed that his eyes were glassy.

“Are you alright Bj?”

Beej sniffed, and dragged his arm across his face.

“Sorry Chuck. Guess I’m not used to people just bein’ nice ta me. I mean.” He let out a shaky sigh. “Thank you.”

Smiling, Charles patted Bj’s back.

“Of course son. Now go change into those comfy clothes.”

Smiling softly to himself, Beej turned and walked to the bathroom and changed. 

Peeling his shirt off was the worst.

It was practically stuck to his skin from the sheer amount of dried blood on his chest. So he set to work. He took a wash cloth and scrubbed at the gunk. It took a while, but finally the black was gone. He ran a hand over his chest, trying to find where the knife had pierced his chest, but found nothing. However they healed him it had done the trick. He still had his wedding scar, thank Satan for the little things. He ran his thumb over the fabric of the shirt, and allowed himself to giggle at the silly picture. It was soft, and when he pulled it over his head it was warm. And it smelled nice.

He pulled the collar over his face and took a breath.

He couldn’t place the smell, it definitely wasn’t Chuck’s smell. That was different. Whatever it was it was nice.

Rolling his pants off was easier than his shirt, and the sweatpants were a little big, just as Chuck mentioned they might be. The bottoms went right over his feet, and draped on the floor. He giggled again at how absurd it was, and tied the drawstring around his waist so it was snug. 

They were soft, almost fuzzy.

Beej felt like he was wearing a hug.

When he left the bathroom, socked feet padding on the floor, Delia had woken up, and so had Barbara. Adam was still asleep, on the couch now, and at some point he had wrapped around Lydia, holding her close to his chest. Babs was whispering gently to Delia at the kitchen table, and Charles was seated beside her.

Babs noticed him first.

Standing, she strode across the room.

When she lifted a hand he flinched, squeezing his eyes shut. When he got nothing, he cracked open an eye. Babs was looking at him with concern, worry evident on her face, her hand back at her side, fingers twitching nervously.

“Beetlejuice I- I just wanted to say. I’m sorry. For yelling at you. I don’t know what you went through to make you do this but. I want to help. Are you okay with me touching you?”

When she received a trembling nod in response, she smiled.

“Okay. May give you a hug?”

Another nod, and Barbara wrapped her arms around him. She knew that he was powerful, but at this moment, she couldn’t have been less scared of him. He was quivering, shaky exhales, and soft whimpers.

At first he did nothing, so unused to contact that he froze. But he eventually raised his own arms and clutched the ghost. Burying his face in her chest, Beej allowed himself to just be close to her. He felt so small in her arms, but somehow it was nice. Like that was where he was meant to be. She rocked them back and forth, humming,and stroked his hair.

She sighed before speaking.

“Beej. I won’t ask you to explain yourself now. Because I know that what you just went through was horrific, however. I need to trust that you won’t try and hurt yourself again. Please. Promise me you won’t.”

At the muffled “Promise.” She nodded.

“Thank you Beej. You’re going to be okay. We’re going to be okay.”

And there, with Barb’s scent in his nose and her arms around him, Beetlejuice let himself believe her.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, they separated, but Barb kept her hands on Beetlejuice’s arms. He sniffed, and met her eyes.  
“Listen to me.”  
Barb started.  
“We all care about you-“  
At that he let out a sour laugh. He wrenched himself from her arms.

“You don’t need to sugar coat it Babs. I know the only one who likes me is asleep in the couch. And as much as I wish it was, it isn’t Adam.”

He picked at the hem of his shirt, thinking. 

“I know that you’re all doing this for Lydia. Really. I-“  
A shaky sigh.

When he meet her eyes again, Barb felt her heart twist.

He was glassy eyed, lower lip trembling.

“I know. You don’t want me here. I messed everything up last time. And no matter how many excuses I come up with, they’re just that. Excuses. So please. Don’t lie to me.”

He shuddered, trying to suppress the tears already making their way down his cheeks

“Don’t lie to me. Again.”

The demon looked so small. He truly looked small. He had hunched over a little, his hands clutching his arms, which were crossed over his chest. She could see his fingers digging into his arms. He wouldn’t meet her eyes.

The ghost’s heart cried out. 

Barb gently cupped his face, lifting it to look at her.

“Lawrence Beetlejuice Shaggoth.”

The demon in question jumped. Normally the sound of his full name was enough to make him run for the hills, but the way she said it. 

Softly, almost reverently. Kind. 

“You mean a lot to all of us. Please believe me.”

Barbara Maitland was worried for Beetlejuice. 

When Juno first appeared a year ago, Barbara had immediately hated her. And she didn’t hate easily. That woman was everything she was afraid to be as a mother. Cruel, nasty, unforgiving.

Abusive. 

She had already suspected abuse, just from the little things she noticed, and what Lydia told her later. 

But seeing him now? 

He wasn’t a demon.

He was just a man. A man that had probably never known love in his life. 

And Barbara was suddenly glad Juno was already dead for good. 

Because she would have hunted her down and made that evil woman suffer herself.

Beetlejuice’s trembling brought her back to reality, and she realized that her face was probably twisted in anger.

She shook her head, and focused again on his face. 

He looked so-

Broken. 

Barb swiped her thumbs under his eyes, catching the tears there.

She opened her mouth to say something. Anything, encouraging, or kind.

What came out instead was

“ _Fuck. Juno._

At that Beetlejuice burst into tearful laughter.

“Wow Babs! I- I don’t even know what to say. Thought we were having a tender moment there. Damn Barbara 2.0 really is a powerful being huh?”

She grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry I just- I was think about how she treated you and seeing you now, how she must raised you and I-“

Smiling, Beej just turned his head to kiss one of her hands. Barb ignored the flutter in her heart at that.

“Please don’t ever be sorry. You’re right!! And you should say it!! FUCK JUNO!!”

And with that he flicked double middle fingers to the ground. 

The next “FUCK JUNO” surprised them both. 

Turning to kitchen, they saw that Delia had slapped a hand across her mouth, embarrassed. 

“Sorry. I interrupted, I just, really don’t like that nasty witch. She was awful to Lydia and awful to you and her vibes were _rancid._ ”

Beej laughed.

And it was warm. It was happy. And it warmed Barb’s heart. He laughed and clutched his sides. Finally stopping to breathe, he smiled.

“I had almost forgotten you were here to be honest!”

A tired “Fuuuuuck Juno...” Came from the couch. Adam was just barely sitting up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

“I didn’t really hear everything else, but I can agree with that one, Juno sucks.” 

Barbara couldn’t help but giggle at her husband, and Beej laughed again. 

“A-Dog you never cease to amaze me!”

That earned the demon a smile, and he felt his undead heart flutter.

“Juno-“ a yawn. “Juno was the worst mom ever.” 

Adam carefully stood so he wouldn’t disturb Lydia, and shuffled over to his wife, giving her a quick peck on the check before placing a hand on Beej’s shoulder.

“How are you feeling? Are you okay? Can I give you a hug? I’m gonna give you hug.”

And Adam’s arms were around him, while Barb giggled behind him.

Beej’s hair turned pink. Damn this golden couple! They were too nice to him!! 

And they smelled nice!! No one dead should smell this good!!

Beej buried his face in Adam’s chest, breathing deeply the scent of wood and pine. Bab’s perfume that smelled like flowers mixing with Adam’s.

“YOU SMELL NICE.”

Beetlejuice squeaked.

His ears burned, light yellow and pink streaking through his hair.

Oh fuck now how is he suppose to look either of them in the face. And in front of Chuck and Delia! God he’s stupid and an idiot and-

Adam’s laughing.

Beej sheepishly lifted his face. The ghost ran hand through his hair, shaking his head. 

“I’m glad you think so Beej.”

He felt heat in his cheeks. He wasn’t mad? It was okay? It was okay! He smiled. He felt his chest rumble, and Adam looked down in surprise.

Was Beetlejuice purring?

“Are you purring?”

The demon looked up in shock.

“Uuuuh no?”

“You _are_!!”  
Barb cooed. 

“Daw that’s adorable!”  
She came up behind Beej and pet his hair.

“You’re like a big cat, aww!”

Beetlejuice quickly shoved his face back in Adam’s chest, but the muffled rumbles gave him away. 

Adam laughed. “Do you sleep Beej?”

“Mrffh.”

“Sorry Beej could you say that again?”

Wrenching his face from the ghostly chest, he yelled.

“YES I SLEEP!”

Neither ghost commented on his voice cracking. 

Smiling, Barb took one of Beetlejuice’s hands, and Adam took the other. 

“Why don’t we go rest? Don’t think we didn’t notice that you didn’t sleep at all!”  
Barbara grinned. 

Beetlejuice glances quickly at the kitchen, face flushing when he saw Delia give him a wink and a double thumbs up.

“I can’t say no to you two.”

Adam smiled.

“Then let’s go rest.”

And with that they led him to the attic.


	5. Chapter 5

Tar in His Veins Chapter 5

God it was dark. Why was it so dark? Lydia strained her eyes, struggling to see in the pitch black.

It reminded her of the Netherworld.

Too much.

She heard more than felt her boots hitting the floor, arms pumping. 

Running.  
Somewhere.

Anywhere but here.

She knew tears were streaming down her face, as she ran blindly in the dark. But where could she go? Her dad wasn’t here, and her mom was gone. 

No one could save her this time.

A pin prick of light snatched her attention.

There! A person! Maybe? No, for sure!

She ran faster, breaths coming out in huffs, combat boots thumping with every step.

She almost sobbed when she saw stripes.

It was him, he was here! In the light! She locked her gaze to his striped back. 

Just get to your demon, then you can figure out how to leave this awful place. Just get to Beej-

She stopped when he slowly turned.

He wasn’t right.

His eyes were swimming voids of green, hair white, face blank.

Empty.

Lydia’s heart dropped to her boots.

She took a step back.

And he took one forward.

“Beej? Beej what’s going on?”  
She whispered.

No answer. Just that blank stare.

“Okay Beej that’s enough! You’re kinda freaking me out here! And not in the good way!”

Another step forward.

Another step back. She shuffled back until she felt her back hit an invisible wall. Her ears were ringing. And it smelled. 

It smelled like death.

He just kept walking. Black beaded at Beetlejuice’s tear ducts, and suddenly it overflowed. It dripped, black ooze, welling in his eyes. It streaked down his cheeks, smearing dirt and grime and makeup on his face.

Lydia felt her breath catch in her throat. Frozen with fear, while the shell of her best friend shuffled closer.

“Beej please.”  
It came out in a whisper.

Tears fell down her own cheeks, fear twisting with confusion.

Beetlejuice shuddered to a halt.  
Opening his mouth, black dripped from his maw, sliding down his chin.

And then it was a stream, then bigger, until it poured out of him. It just wouldn’t stop. It pooled around her feet, and she felt it rise.

No.  
No no no nonononononNONONONONONO!

She was going to drown. The viscous liquid was at her knees now. And still he stared. 

It just kept coming. And she was trapped.

It was at her waist now, clinging to her skirt and legs, thick, like ink.

Or blood.

She finally turned and slammed her fist against the invisible walls around her, crying, screaming.

She was up to her arm pits, the blood trapping her arms under it, she couldn’t move, it was everywhere, and just before she went under, she saw his face twist into fear.

He gargled the words.

“I’m sorry Lydia.”

And she sucked in a lungful of black.

She woke up screaming, flailing around, eyes wild in her head. Beetlejuice, who had phased through the floor as soon as he heard screaming, almost got a punch to the face. 

“Whoa kid! Kid what’s wrong?! What happened?!”

Grabbing her wrists, he gently rubbed the back of her hands. Beej hoped she couldn’t tell he was shaking.

The Maitlands had brought him up to the attic. They showed him to a couch they had placed in the corner, and gave him several blankets, most of which he was sure one of them made. They let him get settled, arranging the blankets to form a nest of sorts, before he smiled. His hair was dusty pink on the tips, just barely there, but Barbara caught it. They smiled at him, before whispering that they were right across the hall, and that their door was always open. He tried not to get his hopes up, but it was hard. The two were so kind, and vibrant.

Beetlejuice didn’t know the dead could look so bright.

So he did his best to sleep.

It wasn’t easy. 

The Netherworld didn’t exactly have a lot of warm beds and safe feelings.

No, you always felt the nagging feeling you were lost, that something was wrong. And he sure as hell never slept with his mother around. 

“Demons don’t need sleep you worthless excuse of a man!”

Juno’s voice still echoed in his mind.  
Shuddering, he snuggled further into his nest.

“Just close your eyes Beej,” he mumbled. “Just close your eyes and relax. It’s warm, you’re safe, everything is-“

The first high pitched whine hit his ears. Startled, Beetlejuice whipped off the blanket covering his head, looking around.

That came from downstairs.

Ears twitching, he sat up further, straining to hear another sound.

The moan shot through him like a bullet, and just like that he phased out of the nest and straight through the floor.

Lydia was still on the couch. Charles hadn’t wanted to risk moving her and waking her up, so he had simply draped a quilt over her and let her sleep.

But her face was twisted. She let out short breaths, hands and legs twitching in her sleep. She let out little mumbles, and he couldn’t make out many words. Just a few ‘no’s’ and ‘please’s’. 

Beetlejuice did the only thing he could think of.

He knelt by the couch, and waited.

He knew what night terrors are. It’s hard not to, living with Juno. But he knew that usually, it could be bad, even dangerous to try and wake someone up during one. So he just put a hand on her arm and waited. 

It was torture. 

He couldn’t do anything, even when Lydia’s eyes rolled behind her lids, when the little mumbles became words, then shouts. And the thrashing. Hair white, hands shaking, he just tried to hold her through it. And when she finally woke up he could have sobbed. 

“Whoa kid! Kid what’s wrong?! What happened?!”

Lydia ripped herself from him. His hair was the same as before, a stark white. She trembled, eyes wide with fear.

Confused, and hurt, Beej pulled away, sickly yellow creeping into his hair. Shit he messed up this time. He should go. They wanted him to stay until Lydia woke up except now she was scared of him. 

_Lydia Deetz._

_Scared._

Of _him._

He curled on himself, or at least he tried to, thoughts forming a blizzard in his head. But Lydia launched herself off the couch and into his arms. She was shaking.

He gingerly put his arms around her, and when she didn’t pull away, he tightened his grip on her shirt. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

It was muffled, face pressed into his shirt. Puzzled, the demon shook his head.

“I’m sorry, _you’re_ sorry? I clearly did something! Lyds you’re _shaking._ I know night terrors can be a bitch, trust me I’ve been there, but I’m the one who should be sorry! God you were scared of me! You’ve never been scared of me! I-“

Lifting her head she glared at him, effectively shutting him up. With a sigh, she pulled away, wiping her face of tears. 

“It wasn’t you Beej. It was just... never mind.”

Oh no, that wouldn’t do. Beetlejuice, master of communication, can’t let that one go!

“No tell me. I wanna know. Is it a person? Someone I can kill? Or scare at least? Come on kid just point me in the right direction and they’ll wish they were never born!”

Lydia snorted.

“No Beej it isn’t a person. Really, it’s fine, been having this stupid nightmare for weeks.”

He furrowed his brows. A third arm sprouted from his back to scratch his chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

“Hmmmm, that’s miiiighty suspicious Watson. Don’t think I can let you off that easy.”  
He smiled at the giggle he got, then frowned when she looked away. 

He waited, letting her make the first move. He knew how to read his best friend, and he knew it would eat at her from the inside if she didn’t talk about it, so he waited. 

Picking at the hem of her skirt, Lydia kept her eyes glued to her lap.

“It was the Netherworld.”

Oh.

_Oh._

“I was just, running. And it was empty,” her hands fisted in her skirt. “Until you showed up. But it wasn’t you. It was wrong. And shit Beej all this black came out of your mouth and then I was drowning and-“

Beetlejuice snatched her, gripping her tightly. He really was a fuck up. Fuck... Fuck!! He always did this!! He didn’t even know how he showed up here, it was a miracle, but he just, messed up this kid, this perfectly strange and unusual normal kid. Fuck he-

“Beej I can’t breathe.”

He loosened his grip and buried his nose in her hair.

She smelled like flowers. Funeral flowers. He took a moment to just, feel her there. Hold her and keep her safe. His bffff forever, his little scarecrow. 

Finally he sighed, and let her wiggle out of his arms.

“Beej you’re turning blue bud.”

His hand flew to his hair, before he gave her a look.

“Did you just call me _bud?!_ ”

She laughed. 

“Maybe, what are you gonna do about it, _friendo?_ ”

“Oh my god you sound like Adam.”

“Shut up!” She playfully shoved an elbow in his side, grinning when he groaned and fell over.

“Oh god. You killed me. Holy shit. I’m gonna die now. Look at me Lyds, I’m actually dying.”

Giggling, Lydia nudged him with her foot.

“Dead people don’t talk dumbass.”  
Gasping with fake offense, Beej dramatically draped himself across the floor.

“I can’t believe it, I trusted you! And now, I die!”  
And he finished with a loud “bleerrghfh” before sticking his tongue out. Lydia flicked his forehead.

“End scene genius.” 

With a poof of green smoke, he was standing, bowing deeply with a bouquet of frankly horribly ugly flowers while she clapped. Beetlejuice dropped back down to the floor, smiling. 

“Glad you’re okay Lyds.”

She mock gagged.  
“Ugh don’t you get mushy on me. Gross.”

Giggling, the two bantered for a while, just sitting on the floor. Beetlejuice was happy, he got to see her again, and she was happy, not all that panicked crying and screaming before. 

He tried to bury the nagging voice in his head, telling him it wouldn’t last, they’d kick him out eventually, they’ll get sick of you _Lawrence_. Nobody loves you _Lawrence_. 

And he just flipped off the voice that sounded like his mom. Because Lydia was warm and laughing at his jokes, and he could see that spark in her eye that he missed. And she got him. 

Arguing with him was easy. Lydia knew he could read her like an open book, and she could do the same to him. He was like a brother, or weird uncle. Brunkle? Oh god he would love that.

The demon in question looked at her when she had gone silent in thought, head just barely tilted. Beetlejuice cocked his own, tapping her feet.

“Okay spill, whatcha plotting?”

“I was thinking about how you’re like a brother, or an uncle,” she snorted. “And then I thought of Brunkle and I realized you’d love that.”

Looking at him, his eyes were shining. And knowing him, they were literally shining. He beamed, and Lydia braced herself.  
He wrapped his arms around her, more times than humanly possible, and cooed.

“Awwww! You do care about me! I’m a brunkle!! Oh man, look at me now ma!! I can’t believe it this is such an honor!” 

A large obnoxious trophy materialized in his hands. Beej dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief pulled from nowhere, and blew his nose like a trumpet. 

“You know? This really is the best day of my life! Being promoted is such an amazing feeling! Oh Lydia how can I ever thank you?!”

Laughing, she punched his arm.

“Shut up nerd!”  
“No you shut up!”  
“Nu-uh! I said it first!”  
“I said it second!”

And the two bickered. 

Adam walked sleepily down the stairs to find the two of them still on the floor of the living room, sun just barely peeking through the curtains. He watched for a few moments, smiling.

They went back and forth, flicking foreheads, elbowing sides, giggling about something or other. 

Adam felt his heart swell with affection, and it took him by surprise. Watching them, watching how Beetlejuice was with Lydia, really cemented what he thought of him. 

That demon had a heart of gold, and he was going to find a way to polish it until it shone.

Wait that didn’t make sense. Or did it? Hm. He wasn’t sure, but he knew what he meant and that’s what mattered.

Smiling, Adam quietly made his way back upstairs, letting the two talk. He knew once Delia was up it would be time for breakfast, and he wanted to give them some alone time. He gently ushered Barb back up the stairs and into their bedroom, carefully closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I made you think this was gonna all be fluff didn’t I? NOPE! Most of is though. I do love sibling interactions. Seriously though, thanks to everyone whose left kudos and comments, it really makes my day. This is my first real fan fiction, so I’m ecstatic that people like it!!


End file.
